1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rigid-flexible printed circuit board is in wide use in network equipment and mobile electronic products such as cell phones, etc. In mobile electronic products, in particular, there is a high demand for printed circuit boards having flexibility, since maneuverability is required in folders, sliders, or even more complicated structures.
In contrast to boards using electrical wiring, boards that use optical signals are unaffected by EMI (electromagnetic interference) and EMC (electromagnetic compatibility), so that they may be more resistant to external noise and may not require the use of grounds or differential wiring. There may also be the advantage of enabling the transfer of high-speed signals, due to low loss.
A printed circuit board according to the related art, structured to have a flexible optical board connecting rigid boards, is illustrated in FIG. 1.
In the case of the printed circuit board according to the related art, separate connectors 4 may be required, as illustrated in FIG. 1, for connecting the flexible optical board 3 with the rigid boards 1, 2, and consequently, an additional process may be required for attaching the connectors 4 to the flexible optical board 3 or the rigid boards 1, 2.